Wars of Blue and Gold
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Lily gets caught in the middle of a 'war' that Sirius and James are having.


**Summary: Lily gets caught in the middle of a 'war' Sirius and James are having.**

**Disclaimer: Jo owns everything.**

**Wars of Blue and Gold**

a Siriusly Klutzy story

I was sitting in the grass with Alice, enjoying the nice warm summer weather. With exams halfway over and my next being History of Magic, an easy O, we were taking the time to relax. And boy did we need it. I hardly ever get to hang out with just Alice anymore. Frank is normally around and, don't get me wrong, I love Frank and all but I need my girl time.

Our socks were off and I was wigging my toes letting the cool breeze blow through them. It felt nice. Wearing socks all the time was so frustrating. My poor little piggies were horribly pale.

"You're doing it again, Lily," Alice pointed out.

I looked at her and innocently said, "Doing what, Alice?"

"Staring at him again."

"I am not."

"You are."

"Not on purpose."

"It's because you're hopelessly in love."

"I am not."

Alice raised an eyebrow at me and starting picking at the grass.

I lay down on my back and looked at the sky before closing my eyes. It was so peaceful, listening to the laughter of the other students relaxing by the lake. I could hear the leaves hitting each other as the wind blew them around, the small waves of the lake were crashing against the rocks. It was like a scene from a book, except within the next minute, a knight in shining armor would come, sweep me off of the ground, and we'd put our feet in the lake and spend the rest of the night talking. We'd get lost in time an-

Something just landed on my face! Oh, Merlin, please, _oh _please don't let it be bird droppings. Or hippogriff droppings! Or something equally as gross. Keeping the rest of my body still, in case it is something gross that spreads, I brought my hand up to my face and touch something. Fabric, thin fabric.

Alice is laughing at me. I'm still lying on the ground with a piece of fabric between my hand and face. I opened one eye to see if I could tell what it was.

I couldn't.

I sat up and let the fabric fall into my hands.

Well, needless to say, I was shocked to see what it was.

No, it wasn't bird droppings or a swatch of fabric.

"Alice?" Alice, still giggling, looks at me. "Are these _boxers_?"

"Indeed they are, Lily," Alice replies.

"URGH!" I shout, holding them at arms length. They were a golden color with dark blue stripes randomly crossing. As nice looking as they were:

What the _hell_ were boxers doing on my _face_?

A figure was jogging towards Alice, who was still having a giggle fit, and I, who was repulsed. Were these boxers _clean? _Oh my goodness, what if they were a Slytherins? They don't _shower_!

"Lily! Hey! Evans!"

Well, my breath caught in my throat as James Potter jogged up to me.

He stood in front of me and looked down. It must have been a lovely sight. My face was twisted into disgust, but it was also surprised and embarrassed. What a combination.

"Hey, Lily," he said.

"Humph..." Why oh why could I not make a coherent sentence just then? I heard Alice smack her head at my pathetic attempt.

"Would you mind um, giving me back my boxers?" he asked me causing me to blush furiously.

"_Your_ boxers?" I asked. I tried not to make eye contact but failed miserably.

"Yes, you see, Sirius and I are having a boxer war. I'm winning and I _really _need those back... if you don't mind." James put his hand out hopefully, waiting for me to put the boxers in his palm.

"LILY! NO! DON'T GIVE THEM TO HIM!"

Just as I was about to release the boxers, Sirius Black came out of no where and tackled me, pinning me to the ground.

"Whatever you do, _do _not _give James those boxers_," he whispered. "I'll _lose_!"

I laughed. The boxers were stuck between my hand and Sirius's chest. I felt him fly off of me and a hand pull me up. I looked over to see Sirius sitting in the grass, looking like a child who just lost his favorite board game. My right hand was clutching the boxers while my left was still holding the one that pulled me up.

Half hoping that it was Alice for the sake of my own sanity, I turned to see who the hand belonged to. Of course, it was James. I didn't even make a move to pull back, but he did.

"Can I see those for just one second?" he whispered. Oh God, he was so close I could smell his shampoo, and boy did it smell good. I nodded and handed him the blue and gold boxers. He let go of my hand, balled the boxers up, and nailed Sirius right in the head with them.

"Thanks, love," James said to me. He picked up the boxers, handed them to me, pecked me on the cheek, and went back to the tree in which the war had started.

Slightly dizzy, Alice sat me back down and started talking as soon as Sirius stomped off, mumbling under his breath about how if I wasn't so in love with James, he would have won.

Which is probably true, but not the point at all.

"I'm still holding his boxers, aren't I?" I asked Alice, one eye opened looking at her.

"Yes you are."

"Damn."

"You're hopeless, Lily."

"I know..." I said with a sigh. But he kissed me on the cheek, something I couldn't help but point out with a very girlish giggle.

**A/n: Okay, Wars of Blue and Gold. Did you like it? Hate it? It was kind of based off of a Sox War my friends and I had when we were freshman, but this is between James and Sirius and with boxers. I hope you liked it! **

**Oh and my goal is to get 30 stories up by the end of 2007** **so if you've got any ideas, they're welcome and appreciated. I've got a couple months, but they'll go by fast! Thanks for reading! **

**Much love and sweets,**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
